1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for generating a panoramic image using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In dental clinics, conventionally, a method for imaging a panoramic image by imaging an overall structure of a tooth and an alveolar bone using an X-ray imaging apparatus for dentistry during treatment or straightening of irregular teeth, a method for taking a cephalo image which is taken from the front side of a head and maxillary bone areas of a patient to the rear side thereof from the rear side thereof to the front side thereof and from the left side thereof to right side thereof, a method for inserting a small sensor for receiving an X-ray beam into an oral cavity of a patient and irradiating the sensor with the X-ray beam with a narrow width outside an oral cavity, and the like have been utilized.
Among these, the method for imaging a panoramic image can observe overall areas of a tooth and an alveolar bone in a planar view and reduce an X-ray exposure dose to a patient, and thereby may be widely used.
In a conventional panoramic imaging apparatus, an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector may be configured to face each other. Here, the X-ray generator may irradiate the head of a patient with X-rays by rotating the panoramic imaging apparatus, and the panoramic imaging apparatus may detect the X-rays transmitted by the X-ray detector to generate a panoramic image.
The conventional panoramic imaging apparatus may perform X-ray radiography using an X-ray detector larger than a dental arch of a patient in order to image all of curved dental arches of the patient so that unnecessary X-ray exposure may occur, and the use of the large-sized X-ray detector may lead to an increase in manufacturing costs.